The Dark Lord's Heiress
by Darkname
Summary: Cinza not is the Daughter of the Dark Lord and is turning 15 years old. With Draco by her side will she be safe from the Light? What will happen when both sides find out publicly?
1. The Encounter

Disclaimer - I do not own Draco Malfoy or any of his comrades. That wonderful honor belongs to J.K. Rowling.

A/N: A lot of parts of the chapter may be rewritten as I see fit. If something seems too much, just let me know. I started this story back in 2005 and sort of abandoned it for two years so I know it needs work. Thanks for the reading and hopefully the review!

Chapter One; The Encounter

It was less than a week before her fifteenth birthday, and Draco Malfoy her boyfriend since their third year at Hogwarts was up in Cin's bedroom watching her try on outfits for a stupid dinner party Draco's father, Lucius had invited her to. Cin wanted very much to piss him off, as he did not much approve of her dating his son. (Not like, he could stop them from dating anyway!) She had just pulled on a tight leather halter, short black skirt and black knee-high boots with three-inch heels. Draco approved very much and was assuring her his father would strongly object, when Cin's house elf appeared in her room.

"Miss Cin," squeaked the elf. "Mistress would like you down stairs now. There is a man here to see you."

"What man?" Draco inquired.

"Tinker cannot say Sir. Tinker cannot say!"

"Tell mother I'll be down in a few minutes." Cin said rushing to the closet to get some real clothes on.

"No! No! Miss Cin must come now!" squeaked the elf grabbing her arm and disappearing.

Arriving seconds later in the downstairs dining room where her mother was waiting for her with a man she did not know, but who looked rather powerful! Oh boy, Cin looked at the man. He was checking her outfit, the little that it showed. Fear trickled into her face, who was he, and why couldn't she move?

Draco had come running down the stairs to see who had called upon Cinzia. Eyeing the man, he fell to his knees and bowed. This was the great Dark Lord; Voldemort his father had always talked about! Holy shit! What did he want with his girl? A dreadful expression crossed his face as he saw her standing there in little less then a hooker outfit, her long brownish blonde (wait, was it turning brown? Yes, it was...) hair-covering most of her bare back. Holding back a smirk he looked at Inessa, Cin's mother, who had not chosen to take her husband's last name had a very serious look on her face.

"Inessa, you did not inform me that Cinzia had company over," said the Dark Lord.

"I…well…, Draco is just her boyfriend. They are practically inseparable. Draco and Cin are in the same year at Hogwarts. Both in Slytherin House of course." Essa stammered.

"Is there something we could help you with my Lord?" Draco said calmly, walking over to Cinzia. "My father is expecting us at the Manor... Sir"

"Mr. Malfoy there is nothing you can help me with, however I have business to discuss with Miss Cinzia and her mother. Now off you go. Tell your father I will be calling on him later."

Draco nodded and bowed himself out taking another glance at Cin and finally let out a chuckle.

Once out of earshot of the room where the trio was talking Draco started wondering about what they might be discussing but he just couldn't think of it. Really, what could Voldemort want to talk to Cinzia about? It seems unethical that there would be anything involving her that he would deal with personally! Draco racked his brain but he couldn't think. After thoughtful consideration he thought he would just ask her that night when she came over for dinner.

Walking to the front room he grabbed a pinch of floo powder. Throwing it into the fire Draco said "Malfoy Manor" and stepped in the fire. Immediately everything began to spin. As suddenly as the spinning started, it stopped and Draco was in his father's office.


	2. You're No Ordinary Girl

Disclaimer - I do not own Draco Malfoy or any of his comrades. That wonderful honor belongs to J.K. Rowling.

A/N: A lot of parts of the chapter may be rewritten as I see fit. If something seems too much, just let me know. I started this story back in 2005 and sort of abandoned it for two years so I know it needs work. Thanks for the reading and hopefully the review!

Chapter Two; You're No Ordinary Girl

"Now," The Dark Lord said turning to Inessa and Cinzia. "There is much to discuss. Is there somewhere we can talk privately?" he asked

"Yes, the attic! No one can get in it without my permission…or Draco's… We use it for… things…." She trailed off.

"Very well, Essa would you like to join us? Voldemort asked.

"No, No. That's all right. I'll wait downstairs for... Well you know." Inessa said giving Voldemort a slight wink and left the two to head for the attic.

Both were silent while they walked. Only the noise of Cinzia's heels clicking on the wood stairs and the Dark Lord's cloak swishing around his feet broke the silence. When they reached the door, she unlocked it and they entered. The room décor was a red velvet plush carpet, a brick fireplace on the center wall and full size bed in the corner with a cocktail bar in the closet.

"I'll get right to my first point. You will join your parents as a Death Eater. However, under the certain circumstances.. I'll be explaining later, you do not have to have the mark on your left arm; however it must be easily accessed should someone from our side question it." He gestured to the bed and the two sat down.

"Well, I've always wanted a tattoo, how about on my left lower backside... Just above my arse." Cinzia stated as she slipped her skirt down a little so show where she would like it.

Voldemort pulled his wand out of this robes and placed it on the spot to which the mark would be branded. Then, muttering an incantation the mark appeared on the girl's skin.

"_It stings a little,"_ Cin admitted to herself. "_But it looks so cool." _

She started to move when she felt the mark burn. Looking down at her arse, she saw the Dark Lord was pressing a finger into the mark and it grew much darker. As soon as it had started, it had stopped.

"They have been summoned. Now slip this cloak on and stand on my right hand side," he demanded. Do not speak unless you are spoken too. Stay a step behind me until I called forward. Now! They are coming."

The Dark Lord handed the girl a long black cloak that covered her feet and a dark ugly mask to cover her face. As she had seen her parents do many times before, she pulled her hair into a bun and slipped the hood on. The mask automatically stuck to her face. As instructed, she stepped behind Voldemort's right side and waited. Steadily more and more Death Eaters arrived. Soon the Dark Lord and Cinzia were surrounded by a circle of hooded figures.

Once the Death Eaters had all arrived, Cinzia felt a slight tingle in her head and heard the voice of the Dark Lord.

"_When I gesture towards you," the voice said. "Step forward, and remove your cloak. You only need to show the other Death Eaters that you indeed have the Dark Mark branded on you. Also, they will all see how much you look like I did at your age." The voice was silent for a moment. "Yes, like I once did. All will be revealed in do course." _The tingle was gone and Voldemort had stepped forward.

"Welcome my fellow Death Eaters to yet another meeting since my return to power. You have been summoned here today to celebrate and welcome the newest member to our numbers" he gestured toward Cinzia who stepped forward and removed her cloak, letting it flow from her shoulders "and is also my one and only daughter!" All were in shock, including Cin. There were muffled murmurs between all the cloaked figures.

"Yes, this secret has been kept for nearly fifteen years between me and the girl's mother. You will all do well to follow any orders she gives you! She is a very rare girl. Not only because she is my only daughter and the youngest heiress of Slytherin and of course myself, Lord Voldemort. Along with having my many talents in her of Occlumency, Legilimency, and Parsel tongue, she is a natural born Metamorphmagus. The only way you may be sure it is really Cinzia, is to check if she has the dark mark branded on her left lower back; just above her arse."

He pulled down the corner of her skirt slightly, showing everyone.

"None of you, and I repeat NONE of you are to touch her, no matter how temping it may be. Or I guarantee you I will kill you."

There were nods all around the room as Voldemort placed the cloak around his daughter's shoulders.

"None of you are to tell anyone about her either! You may not tell anyone there is an heiress to Slytherin, or that Cinzia is my daughter!" he snapped. " Malfoy! Stay behind, The rest of you, you're dismissed" There was an emphasis at the end of his sentence by the loud cracks of 19 Death Eaters disapparating at once leaving Voldemort, Cinzia, and Lucius Malfoy behind.

"Cinzia, I believe you have a dinner to get ready for" Voldemort said, Cin, taking the hint left the room and went to see if Draco was still in the house.

"You wanted to see me my Lord?" Lucius asked.

"Yes Malfoy. I hear your son is going out with Cin. I hope you are aware the danger this could put your family in." Voldemort inquired.

"Yes my Lord. I am aware and willing to take the risk. If Cinzia does not tell Draco tonight after the dinner party, may I have your permission to tell him?"

"You may Lucius, however, if he tells anyone, it's your head I'll be after..." Voldemort trailed off. It was a blank threat. _He knew that he could not continue without the support of the Malfoys'. At least Cinzia would always be safe._

'


	3. Love and Trust

Disclaimer - I do not own Draco Malfoy or any of his comrades. That wonderful honor belongs to J.K. Rowling.

A/N: A lot of parts of the chapter may be rewritten as I see fit. If something seems too much, just let me know. I started this story back in 2005 and sort of abandoned it for two years so I know it needs work. Thanks for the reading and hopefully the review!

Chapter 3. Love and Trust

Back at the Malfoy Manner the house-elves were scurrying to get the dinner ready as Lucius had added a few more guests to his list. A few more guests meant a little more food.

"You're home early Draco," Lucius looked up from his paper. "Where's Cinzia?"

Draco gave his father a cold, hard look as he stepped out of the fire, then turned and stalked away. Climbing the stairs to his room he thought about what had happened.

"_What had the Dark Lord wanted with Cin? Will I ever see her again…? Surely I will. Inessa would have looked worried… Right…?" _

Before he even realized that he was in his room he saw a hooded figure sitting on his bed. He drew his wand and stepped forward.

"Who's there?" he asked advancing on the figure.

"Put that thing away before you hurt someone" Cin (who was sitting on Draco's bed) said in a seducing way.

Draco dropped his wand in shock. _Was it her? That was certainly her voice, however teasing…_

Cin jumped off the bed and walked to Draco planting a soft kiss on his lips.

"_Well, that's definitely Cin" Draco thought to himself._

"Shall we go down to dinner then?" the girl asked.

"Sure, just let me tell father you're here…" Draco replied.

Walking downstairs hand in hand, Draco stopped outside his father's office and knocked on the door. There was a muffled noise and he entered.

"Ah Draco! I was just going to call on you before dinner. There's something I need to tell you about Cinzia." Lucius said a little uneasily.

"It's okay" Draco said. "She's just arrived."

"I'm sure. Before we go to dinner, has she told you about what He wanted to speak to her for?" Lucius inquired, still uneasy.

"No, she hasn't said anything… why... what's wrong?" Draco demanded.

"No, nothings wrong Draco. Calm down." _Sheesh... teenage boys can be so annoying sometimes... Lucius thought to himself. _"She's just the Dark Lord's daughter and no one but our side can know" he said fast.

"What! Why would she not tell me? She seemed so cheerful. Damn! My own father knew before me. Well thanks Dad. Now, if you don't mind. I'm off to dinner." Draco started for the door.

"Draco! There's more!" Lucius shouted after him.

_That was it. All these secrets! His father knew about them all. Why hadn't he? She should have told him. They knew each other for years! They've been dating for years! What was it that stopped her from telling him?_ A tear leaked down Draco's cheek. _Is it me..? Does she not trust me? Maybe that's why her hair was changing color earlier…? Or was I imagining it._

"What else?" Draco said. "What else do you know?"

"Draco you should ask her…" Lucius said

"No! You tell me. Tell me NOW!" the boy demanded

"She's a Parselmouth, a Metamorphmagus and an Occlumist." Lucius told his son

"How long have you known? How long has she known?" Draco asked in a shaking voice.

"I've known about fifteen minutes, her… all her life… besides the fact that she's the Dark Lord's daughter. She only found out when the other Death Eaters did a quarter-hour ago." he said.

Draco stormed out of his father's office. Cin had waited for him outside the door. He looked at her trying to show no expression and walked straight toward the dinning room, Cin trailing after him trying to keep up.

"Draco! What's wrong?" she said in a slightly shaking pleading voice.

Draco looked at her over his shoulder. His face was flushed and his eyes slightly puffy. Both paused in their tracks then Draco burst through the door do the dinning room.


	4. The Dinner

Disclaimer - I do not own Draco Malfoy or any of his comrades. That wonderful honor belongs to J.K. Rowling.

A/N: A lot of parts of the chapter may be rewritten as I see fit. If something seems too much, just let me know. I started this story back in 2005 and sort of abandoned it for two years so I know it needs work. Thanks for the reading and hopefully the review!

Chapter 4. The Dinner

Cin walked in and sat next to a sulking Draco. She stared at him sideways for a time while she nibbled on her toast. She didn't feel like eating much. She was getting weird looks from the other guests but it didn't bother her much now. All that mattered was what bothered Draco so much. He hadn't even spoken to her since she showed up in his bedroom. _What had Lucius said to him in his office? _Cin thought to herself _"I cant handle this!" _

Without hesitation she scooted her chair back and said "Please excuse me… I'm not very hungry tonight." and walked out of the room.

Lucius stared up at Draco then flicked his eyes at the door. Draco frowned but Lucius was persistent. Draco finally caved in and followed Cinzia's steps out the door.

Finally he found her down an old corridor, crying. Her eyes were bloodshot and her hair was sticking to the sides of her face. "What's your problem tonight Draco?" she snapped as he approached.

"My problem? What about you? I thought we told each other everything!" Draco retorted "You knew! You knew but you didn't tell me! How could you?" Draco felt hurt but he wanted to have someone else hurt too, to let out all his anger.

"W…What do you mean….?" She paused, racking her brain for something that might have upset Draco. _Whatever Lucius said had made Draco tick... _"Oh… Draco! Please… I don't understand it myself! Any of it! I was going to tell you I swear! I just needed to figure out how." She started sobbing.

"Can we talk about this later?" Draco said calming down. "I have a dinner to attend to." Draco walked over to help her up. Taking his hand Cin was pulled to her feet. Once steady she slapped Draco across the face.

Draco stared at her cold eyes for a moment, blinking a tear from his eye. "Fine" he sniffled. "You know where you can find me." With that, Draco stalked off toward the dining hall. Looking back before he turned the corner and was soon out of sight.

When he turned around before disappearing Cin saw the pain, hurt, and fear in his face. "_Oh my gosh! What have I done? Was that really me? No, surely not…!" Cinzia said to herself. "Wait! Draco's going to go back to dinner." _Well, that made up her mind. Cinzia wiped her face and ran off at a sprint to the dining hall. She pushed the door open and slid in. Taking her seat again next to Draco, giving him a sympathetic look then turned to Mr. Malfoy who she noticed was wearing a grin on his face.

"_What are you grinning at?" Cin asked channeling toward him. _

"_Oh nothing.." he said back._

"_Why did you tell Draco? You know what you did to us?" she asked shaking slightly with rage. _

"_Well.. I have a feeling" Lucius said glancing at the smug and red face of Draco." _

"_Did you know you just made mine and possibly Draco's hearts break!" she snapped. _

She broke the connection and leaned over toward Draco, kissed him softly on the lips, "I'll be in the attic" she whispered in his ear. Letting her lips brush his ear. Giving him one last kiss and a devil's glare at Lucius she walked away.

After arriving by floo powder to her own residence Cin went up to her bedroom to change cloths. Slipping out of her leather cloths she pulled a pale green short silk nightdress from her closet and pulled it over her head.

_This is all just a bad dream… a nightmare maybe. I'm going to bed and when I wake up it'll be just a blur. Wait…I have to meet Draco in the attic sometime tonight… Well, I can always just sleep up there, Maybe even have a drink or two. Yeah. That sounds like a plan. _


	5. The Aftermath

Disclaimer - I do not own Draco Malfoy or any of his comrades. That wonderful honor belongs to J.K. Rowling.

A/N: A lot of parts of the chapter may be rewritten as I see fit. If something seems too much, just let me know. I started this story back in 2005 and sort of abandoned it for two years so I know it needs work. Thanks for the reading and hopefully the review!

Chapter Five; The Aftermath

"TINKER!" Cinzia called for her house elf sharply.

"You called miss?" Tinker said appearing in the room.

Cinzia held out her hand toward the elf. "Take me to the attic. I need a drink." She said more softly. The elf nodded and took her hand taking them both to the attic.

Once inside Cin fell on the floor with a thump in front of the bar and pulled her wand out of her hair.

"Accio drink" she said lazily as a vodka bottle floated toward her. Popping the cork, she tipped the bottle back, drank…, drank…, and drank.

"_Why didn't I tell him right after I found out? Or when we started dating, I could have told him then about my gifts. I'll bet anything Lucius told Draco about that as well. There's so many things I wish I told him then. I wish I could talk to him now.. or someone.. anyone" Cin closed off her thoughts with more drink._

After downing a few bottles of vodka, she really needed to talk to someone. Anyone. But who? Maybe…yes. He would listen. She would make him...If she could sit like that for long.." But Cin was drunk and couldn't really think strait. Lightheadedness wasn't a good combination with spinning things.

Cinzia knelt by the fireplace and took a pinch of floo powder.

"The Riddle House." She said as she stuck her head in the fireplace, holding back her hair as everything began to spin.

When she looked up, she saw a rather large armchair facing the fire. There, is where her father, Voldemort was sitting. He seemed to be almost dosing… Cin gave a soft cough. The man jumped slightly and looked around the room. Cin coughed again and the man gazed at the fireplace.

"Cinzia, to what do I owe this surprise?" The Dark Lord said. Staring down at his daughter's face, he saw blotched eyes and tear marks streaked across it.

"Aren't you a mess! What happened?" he said, almost in a fatherly tone.

"The bastard… he just couldn't leave well enough alone! Sure.. he would try everything to ruin my life. But why hurt Draco in the process? I mean shit!" she babbled as if she didn't really realize where she was. Then she fell from the fire and was back in the attic.

A soft bed, a broken heart, and another large bottle of vodka would be the perfect medication for temporary relieve. Well, until the hangover kicked in.

Cin made her way toward the end of the bed and flopped down on her back. "_So I may have lost everything," Cinzia thought, taking another swig or vodka. "This could use some flavour… Just because I hadn't told him yet, doesn't mean I didn't plan on it. Then there's Lucius, big mouthed Lucius., No wonder Draco doesn't have much respect for his father in terms of trust." More vodka was drank with every thought until the bottle was gone and Cin was sprawled across the bed with the bottled nearly slipping out of her hand to join the other four or five bottles on the floor._

"Lucius" the Dark Lord snapped as he stepped out of the fire at Malfoy Manor.

"My Lord, to what is this personal house call due to?" Lucius replied trying to sound shocked. He knew he was supposed to wait until after dinner to tell him, but still, Draco had the right to know.

"You know well the reason I am here," the Dark Lord said in a slight rage. "You told him, didn't you..." he paused. "Never mind, that doesn't matter now, the fact is, Cinzia's missing and I believe she's drunk. She appeared in my fireplace an hour ago and she was ranting about something. It was hard to tell, she was slurring." Voldemort said trying to hold back his worry for his daughter. Sure, he could never truly love, he was too evil! But he could care a lot, about what happened to someone. It was a fatherly instinct. "Fact to fact, she fell out of the fire and I can't sense her at all! I… I'm-…"

"Worried?" Lucius finished for him. "It's fatherly. You'll get used to it." He assured his master. "Could she not just have her mind closed off?" suggested Lucius.

"You know very well that it is completely impossible to close off ones mind while in any sort of state. Or don't you remember? True, she could have achieved the impossible, but I would have felt a barrier of some sort. There's just, nothing."

"How can I help?" Lucius said, not knowing exactly what to say to calm the noticeable fear in the Dark Lord's voice.

"You can't. Draco can. He may know where she is. You will send him to find her and then report to me afterwards. I'll decide what to do with you later." When he was finished, he stepped back into the fire and vanished.

"DRACO! COME IN HERE! I KNOW YOU'RE LISTENING". Lucius yelled toward the door.

A smug looking Draco walking into his father's office, "I didn't hear everything. Just bits and pieces, I think your doors on the fritz." The blonde stated.

"I don't care what you heard, just find Cinzia. And report back here so the Dark Lord can lay off." Lucius stated to his son.

"Any clues as to where?" the blonde questioned his father.

"Somewhere with a fireplace and liquor, He said she seemed drunk… and –" Draco cut Lucius off.

"I know where she is!" Draco said hurriedly as he headed toward the fireplace, jumping in and vanished.


	6. Party for Two

Disclaimer - I do not own Draco Malfoy or any of his comrades. That wonderful honor belongs to J.K. Rowling.

A/N: A lot of parts of the chapter may be rewritten as I see fit. If something seems too much, just let me know. I started this story back in 2005 and sort of abandoned it for two years so I know it needs work. Thanks for the reading and hopefully the review!

Chapter Six; Party For Two

When he arrived in the Nott residence Draco walked straight up toward the attic, not even stopping to say anything to Mr. and Mrs. Nott, or their son Theodore, one of his best friends.

Finally, he reached the attic and tried opening it. _Locked! _He pulled out his wand and tried the unlocking spell "_Alohamora" _the door clicked but didn't open. Right, why didn't he remember? He had to place his hand on the door and push, not use the knob! Duh! Draco pushed open the door and saw right away, empty bottles of vodka scattering the floor.

_Well, she certainly _was _drunk. At least she's asleep. _Draco quickly walked the distance from the door to the bed, took the bottle out of the girl's hand and set it on the floor.

"Oh Cin, why so much vodka?" Draco whispered to himself though he knew the answer. _Vodka healed the temporary pain in the heart. But to take it straight? That would defiantly leave a huge hang over._ Draco slid over onto the other side of Cin on the bed and lifted her head onto his shoulder. _This is my fault. I got mad too fast; I'm not leaving her until she wakes up and has some water. _The young blonde wrapped his arms around the limp, drunk, sleeping body that was his girlfriend. He rested his head in her soft blonde-brown hair, choking on the strong sent of vodka that lingered there. _Oh man, she is going to get a huge one. "Well, I guess I'll be here a while. The bigger they are, the sooner they come." _That was his father's favorite quote when he was drunk. Draco rolled Cin onto her side so that he faced her back and letting himself drift off to sleep.

Draco woke and looked at the alarm clock next to the bed. _Midnight! Three hours… Cin had to be up soon, all that vodka must have kicked in by now. Draco propped himself up on his elbows and looked at Cinzia's face. It was glistening with sweat; her skin was pale, and her eyes slightly bloodshot._

Slowly and carefully Draco got out of bed and walked to the bathroom. Taking a glass out of the cabinet above the sink, he filled it with cold water. Then he took a cloth off the counter and soaked it. Taking wet cloth and glass of water, the boy started back toward the bed where a drunken Cinzia still lay, sleeping in her silky pale-green short nightdress. Draco sat at the side of the bed and started dabbing at Cin's face until he was satisfied she would not wake up sticky and dripping in sweat. Then he took up the glass of water and tried to wake his girlfriend up. "Cinzia, time to wake up" Draco cooed softly shaking her shoulders. No luck. Draco tried again, lightly squeezing the wet cloth over her neck letting water drip down. _This _woke her up.

"Draco…happen…head…" The newly awoken Cin mumbled as she looked up at who woke her.

"I'll bet your head hurts. Here, drink some water" the blonde held the water to Cin's lips slowly prying her jaw open and tipping the cool water down her throat.

"Madme?" the intoxicated Cinzia slurred.

"No. Not at all" Draco assured her.

"Good" Cin started to say but instead she leaned over the bed and vomited.

"Joy" Draco said sarcastically and cleaned up the puke with his wand. "I'm not cleaning this up after you all night you know. To the bathroom with you"

Cin slowly rose from the bed as Draco took her arm to help her stay vertical. Slowly they made their way to the bathroom, Draco often cleaning up piles of vomit on their way.

An hour later Cin had stopped vomiting and was resting her head on Draco's shoulder. Both were sitting against the cool porcelain wall that tiled the bathroom.

"You've made a mess of yourself Cin…" Draco said stroking her hair. "Don't worry. It'll go away soon." Draco continued almost to himself. "It I'll all be over soon." Draco drifted off to sleep.

"Draco…Draco WAKE up" Cin was poking him in the shoulder.

"Mm?" Draco said sleepily.

"Get up!" Cin said, poking Draco again.

Draco sat up right and stared at Cin, she was standing over him in jeans a baby doll tee holding a nibbled on piece of toast.

"Sheesh, and I thought I wasn't a morning person…" Cin said, placing a hand on her throbbing head.

"What time is it?" Draco said sleepily trying to see past Cin to look at the clock.

"It's 11 am, Draco. Many things to do today… Umm.. for starters.. I'm going to clean up this mess I made and um.. I'm sorry I got a little drunk last night…" Cinzia said quickly.

"11 am.. right. Just a _little drunk_. You had like five bottled of vodka. _STRAIGHT!_ …." He said avoiding the hurt on Cin's face.

"I said I was sorry." She said picking up the bottled and disposing of them in the trash. "It's not like you came up here right quick after the dinner… Why did you come up here anyway?"

"Well, apparently in your drunken state you floo networked to the riddle house and started babbling about who knows what then fell out of the fire. Somebody there got worried and sent me to find you. So… that's why I came up here."

"Look, Draco. I really don't know how to say this, so I'm um… going to come right out and say it." Cin paused, looking at Draco. He was staring at her quizzically. "It's not safe for us to be together. If the other side found out about me, they would use you to get to me. You know that."

"I wouldn't let them." Draco said kissing her cheek.

"No, Draco. It just won't work out. I don't want to loose you. I love you too much."

"Cin, you're being stupid! Besides, you'll be watched like a hawk. Nothing is going to happen"


End file.
